The quantity of devices and the quantity of device types capable of communicating using a network is increasing. For example, in addition to “traditional” devices such as general purpose computing devices (e.g., personal computers, tablets, smartphones), devices with more specialized functionality and intended uses are now being configured for network access. This increase in devices seeking connectivity impacts the operation of networks, requiring additional access media, network elements and/or management activities, each with an associated cost to the network provider. Networks that include wireless access networks are particularly impacted due to the relatively limited effective bandwidth of wireless transmission media and the complexity of the network architecture needed to enable the benefits of wireless connections.